In recent years, with the continuous development of a network technology, a triple-play technology (the telecommunication network, the broadcasting television network and the Internet) continuously penetrates into ordinary users, wherein an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) technology provides an ordinary family with an interactive new television experience and feeling, such as time-shifted television, video on-demand, high-definition television and various non-audio-visual value-added services, and brings new audio and visual sensory experiences to a user by fusing voices, data and videos.
An IPTV service is mainly divided into three major parts, i.e.: 1, an IPTV management platform; 2, a transmission network; and 3, a user terminal.
The IPTV management platform mainly realizes functions of program acquisition, storage and serving; the program acquisition includes reception (from, for example, a satellite, a cable television network, and ground wireless and Internet Protocol (IP) networks) of programs, and compressed encoding and trans-coding, formatting, encryption, Digital Rights Management (DRM) packing, Electronic Program Guide (EPG) generation and the like of the programs; and the program storage and serving finish large-scale storage or broadcasting service of the programs generated after program acquisition and processing. Broadcasting refers to transmitting in an IP unicast or multicast manner a DRM authority/key for an encrypted video and audio streaming media program from a streaming media server to an authenticated user or user terminal equipment for decryption and playing.
The transmission network includes a backbone network/metropolitan area network, finishing the transmission of a video and audio data stream file between cities and within the cities, and a broadband access network finishes connection between a user and the metropolitan area network. Under a conventional IPTV networking mode, each external interface of blade servers of the streaming media server needs to connect a network cable to a service switch, and then the service switch distributes network messages to different user terminals.
The user terminal is responsible for receiving, processing and playing information such as IPTV program streaming media data and an EPG, and is configured with an IPTV set-top box which serves as a bridge between an ordinary television and a broadband transmission network, and by the IPTV set-top box, the television can receive a live or requested television program, and can be extended to enjoy service of Internet access, electronic business and the like.
However, the inventor of the application discovers that the abovementioned technology at least has the following technical problems in a process of implementing the technical solutions in the embodiment of the disclosure:
along with the increase of the number of the blade servers of the streaming media server, the number of the external interfaces increases, the number of the network cables connected with the service switch and the number of occupied service switch ports also increase, and due to the increase of the number of the network cables, complexity in networking is improved, and failure points are difficult to clear when the external interfaces fail.
Meanwhile, due to the continuous increase of streaming media data, local storage equipment of a conventional streaming media blade server cannot meet a storage requirement of the continuously increasing streaming media data.
A capability of the whole streaming media server can be improved by improving capabilities of the external interfaces of the blade servers and a storage capability of a local server in an existing technology; however, when the capabilities of the external interfaces of the blade servers and the storage capability of the local server are improved, it is necessary to continuously improve the existing technology, and along with the continuous increase of the media data, an improvement speed of the existing technology is far from overcoming the defects of insufficient capabilities of the external interfaces of the conventional blade servers and insufficient storage capability of the local server.
On the other hand, the problem of complexity in networking cannot be solved only by improving the capabilities of the external interfaces of the blade servers, and when the network fails, the failure cannot be timely and effectively cleared.